Cherry Bomb
by yonghoney
Summary: Jaehyun tidak mengetahui jika Ia memiliki guru bahasa inggris baru yang bernama Johnny, Mereka bertemu dalam kondisi Jaehyun jatuh tepat di atas gurunya. [NCT FANFICTION - Johnny X Jaehyun - JohnJae]


**Cherry Bomb**

(Urban Dictionary #1 - **Cherry Bomb** : a smoking hot female, female with a fine ass, **beautiful curvaceous ass** )

Cast : Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo

Rating : M

 **• Cherry Bomb •**

Jaehyun mendesah kesal. Gerbang sekolahnya sudah di tutup. Wajar saja. Sudah pukul 7:45 dimana dia terlambat setengah jam atau satu jam pelajaran. Dia sudah kelas akhir dan nilainya benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihat buku rapornya akan tersenyum miris. Hanya saja, dia beruntung karena Ayahnya menjadi donatur untuk klub basket selama dia sekolah disana.

Jaehyun harus memikirkan sebuah Ide agar absennya tidak di tulis A. Sudah cukup mobil kesayangannya diambil oleh sang Ayah karena Ia sering keluar malam sehingga Ia harus kesekolah naik Bis. Ia sempat salah tujuan. Ia tidak mau fasilitas lainnya juga di ambil.

Ia memutuskan untuk memanjat. Ia melemparkan tasnya sehingga masuk ke halaman terlebih dahulu. Ia mulai memanjat dengan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak peduli akan debu yang menempel pada jas seragamnya hari itu. Beruntung tidak ada kawat berduri yang menyusahkannya.

Sesampainya di puncak, Jaehyun tidak melihat ke bawah dan langsung melompat.

'Bruk'

"Aduh!"

Jaehyun membelakkan matanya. Ia jatuh tepat diatas seorang pemuda. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, pantatnya tepat diatas selangkangan pemuda tadi. Ia memandangi pemuda di bawahnya. Ia merasa tidak mengenali pemuda itu. Sehingga Jaehyun segera berdiri setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"M-maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Pemuda tadi berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau pasti Jung Jaehyun yang dikenal sangat nakal itu kan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum miris.

"Ke ruanganku setelah ini. Ruangan no 35. Jika kau tidak kesana dalam waktu 15 menit, aku akan memberi tahukan kepada Ruang Konseling jika kau tidak masuk hari ini" ujarnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Apa pemuda tadi guru baru? Terlihat terlalu muda untuk seumuran guru. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat konsentrasi Jaehyun pecah pagi ini.

'Aku bisa merasakan jika miliknya keras ketika mengenai pantatku'

 **• Cherry Bomb •**

Jaehyun menatap nanar sebuah pintu di hadapannya. Ruang No. 35 dengan nama yang tertulis Mr. Johnny Seo, English Teacher. Guru bahasa inggris baru. Dan pastinya sangat berpengaruh untuk ujian Karena pelajaran kelas akhir hanya pelajaran yang akan diujikan pada ujian kelulusan. Termasuk Bahasa Inggris.

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu hingga ada perintah untuk masuk dari dalam Ruangan. Jaehyun membuka pintu dan melangkah dengan gemetar. Baru kali ini Ia merasa tidak tenang ketika menjalani sebuah hukuman.

Ia melihat pemuda atau guru tadi di sofa beludru tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Duduk"

Jaehyun merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya walaupun pendingin ruangan di sana berfungsi. Ia bisa melihat guru itu pergi ke pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu menyimpan kunci tadi di sakunya.

"Jung Jaehyun... Aku guru bahasa inggris baru untuk di kelasmu, Johnny Seo. Jika kau tidak mengenalku" Ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk di sana. "Kau telat satu jam pelajaranku. Dan kita bertemu di halaman. Lebih tepatnya setelah kau melompat dari pagar dan jatuh diatasku. Bayangkan, berapa poin yang akan memotong nilaimu nanti?"

"Kau tahu siapa Ayahku, Sir?"

"Dan satu lagi, Aku tidak peduli siapa Ayahmu karena Ayahmu telah menyerahkanmu kepada kami agar bisa mendidikmu dengan baik. Berhentilah menyalah gunakan nama Ayahmu jika di hukum. Itu tidak mempan padaku"

Jaehyun terdiam, "Ayahku penyumbang untuk klub di sekolah ini!"

"Lalu? Kau sendiri? Seorang anak nakal? Begitu? Kau seharusnya malu sayang dengan kesan Ayahmu. Bukan memakai namanya ketika para guru menghukummu"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sir! Segera katakan hukuman untukku agar aku tidak terlalu lama berada di ruanganmu ini"

"Oh.. Baiklah... Kau yang meminta di hukum kan? Aku tidak akan menghukummu berlari di lapangan atau membersihkan kamar mandi"

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ia terbiasa menerima hukuman seperti itu tapi kali ini ia tidak di hukum berlari di lapangan atau membersihkan kamar mandi? Yang benar saja?

"Kau tidak lupa kan jatuh tepat dimana?" Johnny melempar Jasnya sembarangan arah.

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Pantat bulatmu itu mengenai penisku. Antara sakit dan nikmat, Sayang" ujar Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mundur hingga Ia tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di ujung sofa dan Johnny dengan cepat mengunci badannya.

"Mundur atau aku akan berteriak" ancam Jaehyun.

"Berteriaklah sayang, sekeras apapun kau berteriak tidak akan terdengar dari luar" tangan kanan Johnny mengunci kedua tangan Jaehyun sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Jaehyun, "Gara-gara pantatmu itu, aku horny. Dan kau harus tanggung jawab"

Jaehyun berusaha meronta walaupun Johnny sudah duduk di pahanya.

"Simpan tenagamu, Sayang. Aku tidak mau nantinya hanya diam dan pasif" Jaehyun berusaha melepas tangan Johnny yang mencengkeram tangannya. "Kau mau aku bermain lembut atau kasar, Jaehyun?' ujar Johnny dingin yang mampu membuat Jaehyun terdiam seketika.

Setelah di rasa Jaehyun tidak akan melawannya, Johnny melepas kancing kemeja putih Jaehyun. Di saat Jaehyun masih berusaha meronta, Johnny mencubit puting merah muda Jaehyun yang membuat sang empu mengerang dan lemas. Johnny tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai

 **• Cherry Bomb •**

Jaehyun membuka pintu kelasnya sesaat sebelum istirahat. Tentunya dengan Johnny di belakangnya. Ia sedikit meringis namun berusaha agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Pantatnya benar-benar di hajar oleh Johnny. Ten dan Yuta kebetulan melihat Jaehyun datang tampak menghela nafas. Jaehyun sudah biasa terlambat dan di hukum.

"Ayo ke kantin"

Ten tanpa sengaja menampar pantat Jaehyun hingga membuat sang pemilik memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakitnya. Sialan.

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya namun ia melihat Johnnu datang menghampirinya. Membuatnya memalingkan muka dari guru barunya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini lagi sih?"

"Jika kau terlambat lagi, Aku akan menghukummu seperti itu" ujar Johnny dengan seringai di wajahnya.

 **ADA YANG MAU SCENE ENA-ENANYA NGGA?**


End file.
